


Reminder

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the light of his quarters, he can see the still slick sheen of his come on Finn's skin. "Aren't you gonna clean up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Filled on a prompt on the kink meme that asked for come marking
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=83514#cmt83514

The klaxons blare just as Poe climaxes, rutting out his orgasm against Finn's hip. "Shit." He groans, dropping his forehead to Finn's shoulder, mouthing at the skin there.  
  
"C'mon." Finn laughs. Nudging him up, he rolls away, making quick grabs at their discarded clothes. Throwing Poe's at his still prone body, he shrugs on his shirt. "Get up, Poe. Y'know they can't do this without you."  
  
Poe harrumphs. "Wanna stay here with you." He tilts his head, just in time to see Finn slip into his pants. In the light of his quarters, he can see the still slick sheen of his come on Finn's skin. "Aren't you gonna clean up?"  
  
Finn turns away, not that it matters. Poe can see the burning tips of his ears.  
  
"I like having a reminder of you on me." He says simply, not stopping in dressing himself.  
  
Poe smirks at that. Clambering off the bed, he goes to Finn, pulling the man into his arms, pressing affectionate kisses onto the line of his neck.  
  
"Get dressed, Poe Dameron." Finn says quietly, just as the klaxons sound for a 5 minute warning. "And come back to me, okay?"  
  
Poe brings his hand to rest at where he knows his come is probably sticking to the fabric of Finn's pants. "Don't I always?" He grins, licking an unspoken promise into Finn's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> My first StormPilot fic. Got prompts you want me to fill specifically?
> 
> [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
